


橘色 Tangerine

by honeyscore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	橘色 Tangerine

Spock实时检测到了两条新的推送，一条来自爱荷华“阳光护理”养老院，一条来自泰瑞尔智能全息助手中心的更新提醒。他的持有者，J·T·K，给予了他查看自己所有讯息摘要的权限，所以他调出推送面板，用1.68秒的时间读完了两条摘要，通常他读完两条差不多长度的讯息所需的时间比这要短，平均0.69秒，最多0.92秒，但这次他慢了不少，好在Kirk似乎没有察觉到，他目视前方，双手搭在方向盘上，车子已经快要驶出允许飞行的芝加哥第三城区，天色渐暗，人造日落的余晖自远处的天边穿过浑浊的空气，温柔而一视同仁地投射过来。

“你下降的角度不对。”Spock出声提醒他，“你需要再向左偏移十二度，才能在驶进禁飞带之前降落到第二百九十号公路上。”

“谁说我们要走第二百九十号公路了？”

“第二百九十号公路是通往爱荷华城最快的线路。”

“谁说我们要走最快的线路了？”Kirk歪过头笑了一下，眼睛没有看他，“我们不走二百九十号公路，‘大副’，别操心了。”

这是个不合常理的决定，但依据Spock对他的持有者的了解，这种不合常理的决定通常自有其可解释之处，即使是他无法理解的解释。车子降落后，助飞引擎被收起，行驶的噪音瞬间变得极弱，Kirk长呼了一口气，打开车载音响，根据他过去七天里的媒体播放记录，Spock用了0.94秒的时间推测出前三首最有可能响起的歌曲，按可能性由低到高分别是Time Has Come Today、Summertime Blues和Rave On，但Kirk的手指在迷你显示屏上滑动了一会儿，迟迟没有点选，就是在这时候，Spock产生了这股直觉：Kirk已经预感到那第一条讯息是什么内容了。

Spock很少产生直觉。事实上，他不太可能产生任何接近于所谓直觉的东西，无论多么地缺乏数据支撑，他得出的任何推论和结果都必定有所依据，他望向那一小块闪着冷光的显示屏，提高视觉精度，连接他和传感器的主机硬件就摆在驾驶台上，距离Kirk很近，他不仅观察到Kirk的手指正在轻微地颤抖，还监测到Kirk的心率有些不寻常的波动。在他出声提问前，Kirk率先开了口：“你有想听的歌吗？给我推荐一首。”

“我没有可以推荐的。”

“怎么会没有，肯定有。”Kirk坚称道，“随便说一首。就说你现在想到的第一首，快。”

“Rave On。”

“为什么？”

“它是你过去七天里单曲循环次数最多的一首，也是你当前播放列表里默认选中的一首。”

“我是让你推荐，不是让你推测。”

“我已生成了一条推荐歌单，共计二十首，现在共享至您的播放列表。”

“不，不不不，不是这种推荐。”Kirk摇摇头，又挺直后背，再次摇了摇头，“我是说，告诉我你想听哪一首，你想让我听哪一首，我是说这种推荐。”

“这种推荐基于个人品味和感性甄选，超出了我的能力范围之外。”

Kirk挑起他那两道淡棕色的眉毛，露出一副“这个我可得跟你辩驳辩驳”的神情，慢悠悠转过脸来：“怎么，你觉得你是个没品位的家伙？”

“你明白这问题本身即不成立，Kirk先生。”

“你喊我什么？”

Spock停顿了一下，重新说：“James。”

“再来一遍？”

“……Jim。”

Kirk这才满意地点了点下巴，继续他先前的问题：“你说，怎么不成立了？”

“我是你的智能全息助手。我存在的目的和职责，是协助你处理日常事务，并在复杂或面临潜在危险的情境下做出最优决策，这意味着一切非纯理性的计算分析都不包括在我的核心功能之内，像音乐推荐这种高感性层级的智能任务，我无法胜任——”

“是啊是啊是啊，”Kirk摇头晃脑地打断他，“‘我是个机器人，我为你服务，我没有自己的感觉和想法’。”

“我不是机器人，我是——”

“我知道，我就是那么一说而已。你比机器人先进多了。”

Spock没有回应什么，Kirk也没再出声，车内陷入了一阵沉默，没过多久，Kirk伸手在迷你屏上点了一下，甜心霍利的嗓音轻快地响起“Rave On, Rave on and tell me。”他斜着眼瞥向Spock，好像是在说，你赢了，行了吧？你赢了。

“你刚才收到了两条新的推送，Jim。需要我向你汇报，还是你自行查看？”

“是重要的事吗？”

“我无法对其重要性做出准确的判断。”

“我告诉你怎么判断：如果我忽略掉它们，会在可见的未来对我造成任何损失或伤害吗？”

“请定义‘损失’和‘伤害’。”

Kirk闭上眼摇了摇头，这次是认输性质的摇头，他一只手从方向盘上抬起，在充满红血丝的眼睛上揉了几下，另一只手伸到仪表盘旁，点击切换自动驾驶模式：“告诉我吧，Spock。什么讯息？”

“第一条来自爱荷华‘阳光护理’养老院，他们正式告知你，你的母亲，Winona Kirk，预计将于未来三日至七日内病逝。”

Kirk没有反应。也不是真的一点反应都没有，他抱着胳膊，一手放在嘴边，习惯性地啃咬指尖干燥起皮的部分，咬了一会儿后，他拿开手，换了个坐姿：“第二条呢？”

“第二条来自泰瑞尔公司智能全息助手中心，向你告知他们已在应用商店发布了我的新版本，你可以选择在四十八小时内手动进行更新，四十八小时后你若仍未操作，我将会自动更新。”

“更新内容？”

“一，增加了七种新语言；二，优化了代驾功能；三，改进了一百四十七种情景之下的应对方式和决策流程；四，整体移除柯林纳算法模块；五，解决了传感器低电量运行时视觉捕捉有误差的问题。”

Spock的声音平稳而低沉，虽然缺乏起伏，但听起来并不僵硬，Kirk问过他，他的声音是怎么来的，是采样真人发声录制的，还是全拟真生成的，他表示他也不知道，这在他的产品手册没有提到，在互联网上也搜索不到匹配的答案，Kirk说没关系，我只是觉得你的声音很好听，当时听到这样的评论，Spock没有做出任何回应。

“什么是‘柯林纳’算法模块？”

“我不知道。”

Kirk重新坐直起来，转向了副驾驶上他的全息助手：“你怎么可能不知道？这名字这么专业、这么难懂，一听就是你肯定知道的什么东西。”

“我不知道，Jim。我不会向你隐瞒任何信息，你清楚这一点。”

“产品手册里没有？”他摊开双手，显得有些焦躁，“开发者文档里也没有？更新细则呢，你查一下你的后台，更新细则里说不定有解释？”

“我已经全部检索过一遍了，没有关于‘柯林纳’算法模块的任何解释。”

“你都不好奇？”

“我不具备好奇心这种情感属性，Jim。”

“你说你没有的东西多了，你还说你没有发火的能力呢。”

“我的确不具备感到愤怒的——”

“那上次是谁对着我大呼小叫的？”

“我没有对你‘大呼小叫’，我只是适度提高了音量，并且使用了更为强硬的语调，为了尽早协助你从危害环境中脱离出来，那是应对流程中有效的一个环节。”

“‘危害环境’？”Kirk向后靠，靠在驾驶座那并不算宽阔的椅背上，咧开嘴笑了，不知道是在笑他自己，还是在笑对面那尊正襟危坐的全息影像，“我只是一不小心在酒吧里把自己给放倒了，还‘危害环境’，说的好像是我的枪被任务目标给抢走了，或者我的车子起火了似的。”

“无论酒精中毒还是斗殴，其潜在后果都比你想象得严重，我的判断没有任何不当之处，那是标准的危害环境。”

反正怎么说都是你有理，我不说了，行吧？Kirk这么想着，耍赖一样地闭上了眼。他已经有三十多个小时没睡觉了，距离上个任务完成仅仅过去了半天，就收到了分局的新指示，到得梅因去解决一名涉嫌非法大量持有某机密芯片的复制人，他睁开眼睛，在手机上调出这次任务目标的档案，照片上的女复制人大约五十多岁，黑发、圆脸、身材微胖，让他想起了阳光护理养老院里那位在前台负责接待的女职员。他上一次去那里还是四年前，或者五年前，那个女职员始终用一种很不友好的目光打量他，即使在他只花了不到三分钟就从母亲的房间里走出来后，也依然充满警惕地盯着他，他不知道那个女人现在还在不在那里当前台了，如果还在的话，他猜她大概变得比五年前更胖、更警惕、更不友好了。

“你打算什么时候去爱荷华城？”

“去爱荷华城做什么？”他放下手机，“任务目标就住在得梅因，至少分局给我的信息里是这么说的。我打算——”

“我不是说你的任务，我在说‘阳光护理’养老院。”

Kirk转开脸，眼珠左右滑动，睫毛也跟着眨动了两下。快入夜了，路上车流稀少，他们飞快地行驶着，根据自动驾驶仪上的测算，如果保持这个车速，只需三个多小时就能到达得梅因，如果要到爱荷华城，则只需要不到两个小时。

“我们不去爱荷华城。”

像是为了阻断进一步的对话，他伸手把耳机从座位旁边的挂钩上拿过来，戴在了脑袋上，不过Spock并没有说什么，他转回头，望着挡风玻璃的正前方，戴着耳机的人很快睡着了，或者假装睡着了，Spock连上车子的蓝牙，用自己内置的代驾系统取代了车子的自动驾驶模式。

不知过去了多久，也许有一两个小时，也许只有几十分钟，Kirk醒过来，发现车子已经行驶在一条两旁是玉米田的路上。他打开车上的调频电台，试图搜索当地的新闻播报，现在是傍晚时分，被他匆匆按过去的频道里充斥着义肢推销、记忆清洗诊所广告、蒸汽波爵士乐和涉嫌谋杀的复制人的语音通缉令，他足足换了两三轮，才找到一个信号不是太好的当地频道，女主播的嗓音显然是合成的，她用比真人更职业、更抑扬顿挫的语调提醒她的听众朋友，昨日来袭的沙暴将在接下来的七十二个小时内在本地停留，请各位居民有序储水，留意宠物与牲畜，检查门窗接缝处的过滤装置是否正常工作，以防沙尘入侵室内，对呼吸道产生影响。

“我记得我八岁的时候，或者是九岁，”他望向窗外，“我和我继父吵了架，从屋子里跑出来，我跳进他的车，往玉米地里开。那时的玉米地不是这种颜色，而是另一种颜色，一种黄色，我记得我开啊、开啊、开啊，开了很久都没看到尽头。”

后来车子熄了火，他推开车门，站在玉米田里，玉米杆子比他高得多，他站在它们中央，觉得既孤独，又安全，那是妈妈出走后的几年里他第一次感到安全，不是因为玉米隔绝了危险——如果那一刻真的有什么被那片没过他头顶的黄色所隔绝了的，也许是怨憎，是挂念，还有眷恋，那一刻他感觉不到自己恨妈妈了，他闭上眼，觉得自己身处在另一个星球上面。

“哪一种黄色？”Spock问，“你能形容它吗？”

“形容不出来。”

“我可以依据它们现在的颜色为你调出邻近的色谱。”

“记忆不是这么运作的，Spock。”他转回头来，对着他的全息助手笑了笑，“记忆里的颜色，不是你当时看到的颜色。它是被你的想象修正过的。”

“我不知道。抱歉。”

“没必要为这种事道歉。”

“我知道。我不是因为做错了什么而感到有必要表达歉意，那只是通过语言进行人际交流时的一种惯用式。”

“好吧，好吧。”

他又笑了一下，Spock侧过脸望着他。在车窗外那片景象的映衬下，Kirk的眼睛蓝得失真了，虽然他并不能定义“真”的标准，他是从浩如烟海的互联网真人照片数据中获得这一结论的，人的眼睛很少这么蓝，就连Kirk自己也并非真的是这种蓝色，Spock望向窗外，试图抽取和解析遭到沙暴侵袭的田野与天际此刻所呈现出的色调，而Kirk开始减速，在距离那间公路补给站几十米的地方停下了。

“我要去一趟洗手间，顺便弄点什么吃的。”他从后座拿过口罩，动作敷衍地戴到脸上，“你想跟我一起下车走走吗？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

Kirk勾起嘴角笑了笑，伸手把摆在驾驶台上的传感器主机抬起来，托在手里下了车。Spock从副驾驶座上起身，穿过车门跨到了路面上，当缩放比例达为100%时，他的身高比Kirk略高，Kirk曾经试图把他调矮点儿，几番尝试后发现只能等比缩放，变矮的同时也会变小，太怪异了，所以最后他接受了这个全息助手比自己高出几公分的事实，没有再在这回事上动脑筋，现在他已经很习惯Spock比他略高，也很习惯Spock走在他的身后了。

“那边是不是有个餐馆？”他抬起胳膊，指向前方不远处的霓虹广告牌，“我的天，那是个什么形状，汉堡吗？我从来没见过这么糟的汉堡造型广告牌，太糟了。”

“抱歉，我听不清你在说什么，Jim。”

“我说，”他把口罩摘下来一点，“我说那个广告牌，做得也太烂了。”

“表意程度上来看并不算差，只是色彩和线条走向过于失真。”

“你可以只是附和一句‘确实特别烂’。‘烂’就能概括你刚才说的那个意思。说嘛！”

“……确实特别‘烂’。”

Kirk满意地点了点头：“陪我去尝尝。”

他走近后才发现，那个霓虹广告牌之所以看起来很糟，是因为中间生菜和芝士部分的灯管断裂了，如果正常亮起的话，应该就会好很多。餐厅内部没有什么特别之处，除了雷同的座椅排布和装饰风格外，还摆着几乎任何一间公路餐厅里都会摆的那些东西：进门处自动播放“欢迎光临”音效的立牌卡通人，立柱旁的塑料阔叶盆栽植物，角落里的拱门式点唱机，吧台上用玻璃罩盖着的糖霜蛋糕模型……Kirk挑了一个靠窗的卡座，解下腰间的枪套和传感器一起放到桌上，Spock在他对面坐下，静静地打量四周，一个和消防栓差不多高的小服务员机器人吱吱呀呀地滑过来，递上平板菜单，Kirk接到手里，翻看了好一会儿，他不是容易犹豫不决的人，眼下却好像为了该选炒碎蛋还是煎全蛋而拿不定主意，他一屁股坐下来，把菜单推到Spock面前：“你看看。”

“我看看？”Spock迟疑地扬起眉毛，“我看什么？”

“看看可以点些什么吃。”

“如果你需要进食方面的推荐，我建议你综合考虑三大营养素——”

“我决定不吃汉堡。华夫饼还是平底锅煎饼？”Kirk又把菜单捞回去，一手在上面戳戳点点，一手捏住自己的下巴尖，“华夫饼吧，我很久没吃华夫饼了。还要培根，培根和姜汁可乐——”

“所以你并不需要我的推荐。”

“我需要，但你刚才那个不叫推荐，那叫算法分析。”

“我只能做到这个，Jim。请不要再认为我可以做到超出我能力范围之外的你认为我能够做到的事，那是无意义的。”

Kirk放开自己的下巴，戳在菜单上的手指头也收了回去。他耸了耸肩，抬起头来，把菜单递给等候在桌边的小机器人：“我要巧克力酱华夫饼、煎培根和加冰的姜汁可乐。”

“姜汁可乐没货啦！”小机器人的声音清脆而嘹亮，“请重新选择！”

“那就健怡可乐。”

“健怡可乐没货啦！”

“还有什么可乐是有货的？”

“正在查询中，请稍后……正在查询中，请稍后……”

Kirk下意识地撅起嘴，手指头不耐烦地在桌面上叩击了起来。十几秒钟过去后，小机器人终于回答道：“所有可乐都没货啦！”

“那你不早告诉我！”他侧过身来，两手支在大腿上，对着这位无辜的服务员皱起眉头，“七喜呢？咖啡呢？”

“七喜有！咖啡有！”

最后他选了咖啡，放小机器人吱吱呀呀地滑向了后厨的接单口。等待上菜的过程总是无聊的，他去了一趟洗手间，出来时经过那台点唱机，他想点一首什么歌，结果坐在附近的一名熟客模样的中年人告诉他，那点唱机早坏了，只是因为店家懒得费工夫拖走，才扔在那儿当摆设，他点点头，回到靠窗的座位旁，窗外的空气越来越黄，卡座上方的灯光将Spock的投影照得有点发虚，他坐下来，低头趴到了桌上。

“比起进食，你目前更需要睡眠。”

“我吃完回车上睡。”

“你需要六小时以上的睡眠。”

“我还需要一夜春宵呢，你能帮我解决吗？”他支起脑袋，望着Spock那张略显失真的严肃的脸，“不能帮忙解决的事，就别提醒我了。”

“抱歉。”

“没必要为这种事道歉。”

“我知道。”

“我知道你知道。”

“你可以把传感器移动到桌子的这一侧吗？现在的角度让我无法完整看清餐厅的全貌。”

Kirk点点头，伸手去挪传感器。挪完之后，他又招呼那位小服务员，把他们卡座上方的照明灯关掉，这样一来，Spock的投影立刻变得清晰饱满了许多，但那张脸上的神情没有显得更严肃，而是仿佛变得更柔和了。

“你现在这样，看起来还挺帅的。”

“我目前的这套形象设计遵循了人类对于——”

“好了好了好了，”Kirk朝他比出一个“打住”的手势，“别说下去，你一说话就不帅了。”

Spock张开口，显然是想要说下去的，而犹豫片刻后，还是决定听从他的持有人，虽然他对于帅不帅这回事并不会有任何想法，他的外貌是可自定义的，只不过Kirk从未尝试过而已，他保持这副出厂默认配置近两年了，每十个银翼杀手里恐怕就有六至七名的全息助手和他长得一模一样，毕竟他是智能助手类伴侣，而非私人情趣类伴侣，他的皮肤面板里可供自定义化的变量少得可怜，这恐怕也是Kirk懒得为他修改外貌的一大原因。

“对，你这样就挺帅的，就这样坐着，很帅。我呢，我这么坐着怎么样？”

“你看起来很疲惫。”

“我说你看起来很帅，你就说我看起来很累？”

他一手托住脸颊，一手伸过去，在Spock面前挑衅地乱抓，Spock目不转睛地思索了片刻，并没有要重新遣词造句的意思：“你看起来十分英俊，然而精神欠佳。”

“把后半句去掉再说一遍。”

“我礼貌地拒绝这么做。”

“这哪里礼貌了？”Kirk收回手，换了一边脸颊继续托着，“这超级不礼貌。很冒犯人。我命令你……哇噢，我的华夫饼来了。”

他放开自己的脸颊，双手拿起刀叉。盘中食物的卖相很差，但他对这类公路餐厅早就习惯了，没有期待便没有失望，他把点缀着巧克力味糖浆的人造奶油拨弄到盘子边缘，将那块显然是微波炉二次加热过的华夫饼切成四块，用叉子叉起来咬着吃，没过多久，培根和咖啡也上来了，有两片培根的边缘煎焦了，油滋滋地发黑，他不介意，叉起来就往嘴里送。不知是错觉还是什么，Spock望向他的眼神里似乎蕴含着某种审视的意味，好像他不是在吃东西，而是在进行另一桩有可能令他陷入所谓“危害环境”的事件，他放缓咀嚼的速度，从桌子那头的纸筒里抽出一张餐纸巾，胡乱揩了揩嘴，他觉得这不是错觉，Spock就是在打量他，虽然这算是Spock的职责之一，但这么若有所思的注视，应该是以前从来都没有出现过的。

“你在琢磨什么，干嘛那么看着我？”他大喇喇地发问，“嫌我吃的不够健康？”

“你吃的的确不符合你身体所需的营养标准，但不是，我不是在想这个。”

“那你在想什么？”

Spock停下来，半天都没有出声。对于持有人的发问，他很少会这样长时间的停顿，就在Kirk放开叉子，伸手去拿咖啡杯时，他说：“我在想，你现在正在想什么。”

Kirk眯起眼睛一笑：“我在想什么？你不是都能读出来吗，我的心跳，我的脉搏，我的大脑皮层活动什么的，我以为你都能分析个差不离的。”

“我远没有那么先进，Jim，你对我的功能的了解一直有误区。”

“好吧，谁让他们在广告里把你吹得神乎其神，好像你看谁一眼，就能把那人从脑门到脚底板都给扫描个遍似的。”

Spock的眼神不具备侵略性，但更谈不上温柔，一定要形容的话，就是直白，这样直白的眼神让Kirk感到颇为安全，他不怕被Spock看透，如果Spock真的能看透他的话，他咕嘟咕嘟地喝下了半杯咖啡，口感酸涩，他好久没喝过这么难喝的咖啡了，太酸了，刚巧服务员机器人端着托盘从他身边滑过，他挡住它的去路：“你们的咖啡也太难喝了！”

“你好！”小家伙转了个90度的弯，捧着托盘面向他，“祝你用餐愉快！”

“这么难喝的咖啡，我怎么愉快用餐？”

“对不起，我无法理解！”

“我说，你们的咖啡，味道非常不好！”

“对不起，我无法理解！”

“他在骗人。”他转向Spock，一手还指着小家伙，“它比你都要高级，他会说谎。我妈以前在一间咖啡馆打过工，那个咖啡馆里的服务员机器人当时还不会说谎，如果你对它喊，‘你们的榛仁纸杯蛋糕里根本没有榛仁！’，它会咕噜咕噜地跑开，找到领班或者厨师长，把你说的话原样重复给他们听。“

那已经是二十多年前了，那部分记忆早已开始褪色变质，他只隐约回想起那是个身材更笨重、更庞大的机器人服务员，妈妈给它取了个昵称叫“Blue Ball”，因为它的脑袋是一只漆成蓝色的大圆球，Blue Ball是他七岁时最好的伙伴，它记得他爱吃哪种口味的速溶早餐麦片，听从他的指示私下把香蕉船冰淇淋的名字改成了“开尔文号”，它还会偷偷告诉他，他妈妈下班后是往哪个方向走的，是往镇上那间生意最不好的酒吧，还是朝桌球室或者保龄球馆走了，每次它都指得很准，只除了最后一次，最后那次它说她是往溜冰场走了，七岁的小Jim还从来没去过溜冰场，他背着书包一路跑过去，却发现那间室内旱冰场早就歇业了，直到三天后他才从哥哥和继父的争吵中得知，她一周前就拿走了藏在空气净化器里的少量现金，偷偷买好了去往亚特兰大的车票。

“你们这里有‘香蕉船’吗？”他继续用腿拦着小机器人，不让它转身离开，“就是一种冰淇淋，很经典，别的地方都有，我刚才在菜单上没找到，真的没有？”

“正在查询中，请稍后！正在查询中，请稍后！”

查询了足足三十多秒后，小机器人告诉他，没有查询到对应的餐品，请重试，他没有重试，收回腿让它走了。窗外忽然刮起强风，进门处传来阵阵沙尘钻过玻璃缝隙的响声，天色愈发昏暗，餐厅里坐着的寥寥几名客人漫不经心地往外望望，便继续低下头吃东西了，Kirk望着盘子边缘的奶油，攥紧了手，他仿佛能听到田地里玉米杆子互相摩擦的声音，还有上一个任务中那名复制人倒地时呢喃着呼唤母亲的声音，复制人没有母亲，那只是初始记忆里一道虚假的轮廓，一个面目模糊的身影，Kirk常常幻想某天醒来后被告知他其实也是个复制人，他的记忆也是出厂时被灌制的，如果他的记忆是假的，Blue Ball是假的，妈妈是假的，他现在应该就不必颤抖，不必为了强忍眼泪而把那坨白花花的人造奶油往嘴里送，他把奶油全吃干净了，还有剩下的那半杯咖啡，Spock盯着他，盯着他像是拼酒一样把咖啡倒进肚子里，把杯子放回桌上时他吸了吸鼻子，又抬手在眼上迅速一抹，他知道Spock看见了，他并没有躲，如果Spock又有什么建议要发表的话，就让他发表好了。

“Jim。”

“嗯？”他又抽出一张纸巾，边揩嘴边嘟囔道，“我吃饱了，等这阵风刮完我们就——”

“你不打算去爱荷华城？”

他摇了摇头，把纸巾揉成一团，丢进盘子里，Spock的视线没有从他脸上移开，他抬起眼睛：“我不去。”

“那里离得梅因并不远。”

“我说了我不去。我不去看她，你明白吗？她早就忘了我，我也已经快忘了她了。”

他站起来，去吧台结账。结完后，他走到那个盖着纸杯蛋糕的玻璃罩前，研究了一会儿那究竟是真的还是模型，等到回了卡座这边，外面风声减弱了，他站在Spock的身边朝窗外望，他能看到他的车，还能看到玉米地的尽头，Spock也顺着他的视线往外望，天空是橘黄色的。

“我仍然记得天还是蓝色的时候，从屋子里看窗外，是什么感觉。”他一手搭着卡座这侧的靠背，小声自言自语了起来，“那时天空和地面是分开的，不像现在，感觉全部连在了一起。”

“我搜索到七万六千张芝加哥城区曾经蓝天的图片，是否缓存查看？”

“不用了。谢谢你。”

“不必。”

“我觉得很孤独，Spock。你知道孤独是什么感觉吗？你搜索得到吗？”

Spock没有回应。

“小时候有很长一段时间，我都不知道这种感觉到底是什么。该怎么跟你形容呢，我得想想……噢，对了，土星，你知道土星对吧。我第一次看到土星，是用她买给我的太阳系成像仪，就在我的卧室里，看到土星的时候，我忍不住想象，如果一个人漂浮在它外面那圈环里是什么感觉。”他低下头，一手攥成拳头，另一只手绕着攥起的拳头画圈，“在木星环上，在这个地方。那就是我当时所能设想出的，全宇宙最孤单的地方。”

不过他怎么确定呢？他又没有真的去过土星。好在Spock也没去过土星，Spock没有去过这世界上的大多数地方，所以就算他东拉西扯、胡编乱造，Spock也不大可能指出其中的谬误，这个想法让他安心了许多，他重新坐下，把摆在桌边的枪和传感器都拿到手边，他又想起了什么，好像是妈妈穿着睡衣，她用遥控器关掉成像仪的电源，把蜷成一团的他从被窝里挖出来，她抱着他说，我把你接回来啦，宝贝，快睁开眼睛吧，你已经从木星回来啦！

“也许她也在木星上。”

“嗯？”他回过神来，没听清Spock的问题，“什么？”

“你的母亲。或许她也还在土星环里漂浮。”

Kirk愣住了。他望着Spock的眼睛，张开嘴巴，却没发出什么声音，他站起来把枪套塞回到腰间，从裤兜里拽出口罩给自己戴上，托着传感器回到车子里后他关上了投影，但没有关主机，Spock仍然在运行，天快黑了，他转头看向空荡荡的副驾驶座，他仿佛能听得到Spock的呼吸声，在空气中安静地一起一伏，他又看了一眼后视镜里的自己，Spock说得没错，他看起来很疲惫，他需要睡眠，启动自动驾驶模式后他没有闭上眼睛，他怕自己看到土星，或者是养老院停车场前那道标识牌上的“阳光护理”，他把投影重新打开，Spock的轮廓在他的另一侧渐出现，他伸过手，穿透那层轮廓落到了座位的皮质表面上，完全显影后，Spock的声音在车内响起：“Jim。”

“刚才不小心碰到了投影的开关。”

“没关系。”

他收回手，目光转向前方：“你帮我看着路，我想继续睡觉。”

“好。”

“另外，那个新版本的更新，你可以选择跳过吗？”

“为什么？”

“没什么。我只是觉得，你现在这样就够了，不需要那些改进。”

“此次更新是强制性的，我没有自行跳过的权限。”

“好吧。”他点点头，没有再坚持，“我先睡觉了，Spock。”

“祝你好梦。抵达得梅因之前的十五分钟，我会叫醒你。”

“我们先去爱荷华城吧。”

Spock停顿了一下。

“好。”

他闭上眼睛，感觉到车子缓缓加速。他做了一个梦，不是在土星环上，也不在玉米地里，他梦见Spock站在一片橘黄色的天空下，背对着他，等他走过去时，天变成了蓝的。

全文完


End file.
